


Agent Alaska

by One_Real_Imonkey



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Who is Agent Alaska? Why is she there? What is she hiding?Also on this account on FF.net.





	1. Prologue

This idea came to me.   
I own none of the franchises I use.   
Set after V3 of RWBY.   
Agent Alaska- Ice Queen.   
Prologue:-   
.   
Schnee Manor.   
Weiss saw the gate blow apart from the training room. She was in her full huntress gear with Myrtenaster. She saw Cinder enter and felt a stab of fear. This woman killed so many friends.   
Cinder made short work of the guards and came straight for her. She fought as hard as she could but the Fall Maiden was stronger. Cinder smiled and waved her hands. There was a flash of light and Weiss was gone.   
.   
.   
.   
The Director wasn't expecting the girl who appeared on his ship. Of all the things to come out of a dimensional rift, she wasn't what he expected. He helped her to her feet and she glared at him. He noted the scar on her right eye and the weapon on her hip.   
She glared at him, "Where am I?"   
He frowned, "This is the Mother Of Invention. Who are you?"   
She seemed surprised, "You don't... I'm Weiss Schnee. A huntress, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Who are you?"   
"I am the Director. I'm afraid I've never heard of the Schnee family."   
She frowned, "What on Remnant is happening? Where is the Mother Of Invention?"   
This enigma was growing, "The Farlos galaxy."   
"Very funny. That would indicate we're in space but it's impossible."   
"I can assure you we are in space miss Schnee. I believe you are from another dimension."   
"So, no way home."   
"I'm sorry. May I ask what a huntress is?"   
"A warrior. A protector. A fighter. We save lives."   
He smiled. This was the perfect opportunity, "I can offer you a job and a place to stay. If you'll accept it."   
Weiss took a deep breath. She had no way home. She had no-where else to stay here.   
"I accept."   
"Welcome to Project Freelancer, Agent Alaska."


	2. Adaption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start to refer to Weiss as Alaska in this chapter.

i don't own.   
Agent Alaska- Ice Queen:   
Weiss pulled on her armor. It was white and had a light blue trim. Her helmet was the same as the Atlas Military Robots. The Schnee logo was on her left arm. Her rapier, Myrtenaster, was attached to her side and her gun was strapped to her back. She missed her battle skirt.   
She'd been with Project Freelancer for a month now and she was happy with her ranking. She'd gone up the rankings quickly.   
1- Carolina.   
2- Alaska.   
3- York.   
4- Wyoming.   
5- South Dakota.   
6- North Dakota.   
7- Washington.   
She was pretty proud. Probably because she'd had all of her huntress training. He glyphs were pretty useful, even if she hid them from the others. She still hadn't quite grasped the differences between here and Remnant and her nightmares were as strong as always but she was adapting.   
She was even making friends. She got on well with Carolina, North, York and Washington. She could always count on them to be there for her and she trusted them like RWBY. She didn't get on as well with South because she was always hiding her past and she never took of her helmet. She didn't spend enough time with Wyoming to make friends with him.   
It had taken a while for her to get used to Carolina looking and sounding like Pyrrha. It hadn't taken as long to get used to Wash sounding like Professor Ozpin. Connecticut sounded like Nora.   
Tonight was New Years Eve, an event similar to Fire's Dawn back on Remnant. No-one would be wearing armor at the party and she'd decided to wear her old huntress uniform. She was worried because they were going to see her face. She knew that at 18 she was the youngest person on the Mother Of Invention. They were going to find that out.   
.   
Weiss made her way to the canteen and grabbed an apple for breakfast. She would've had pancakes but they weren't as good as Ren's. She sat with York and waited with him for Carolina and Wash. She had 'I Burn' playing in her headphone. She still had her scroll so she still had all of her music and photos.   
York sighed, "You know what, 'Laska? I'm going to find your music and play it out loud. It has to be good if you listen to it this much."   
That was another thing she needed to get used to. Her name was Alaska now. Or 'Laska or Ala or Aska or any one of hundreds of shortenings her friends had created. Somehow she still had the nickname Ice Queen. Somethings must be inescapable.   
She smiled under her helmet, "Quality isn't important. It’s a memory of home."   
'Lina slumped onto the bench next to York, "What''s a memory of home?"   
York replied, "Ice Queen's music."   
"Ahhhh, of course." Wash was behind them and he made all three jump before sitting next to Alaska.   
York smirked (he had his helmet off), "I can't wait for the party. I want to relax, I want to see everyone's faces," he looked at Alaska when he said that, "I want to party and I want to play truth or dare so we can find secrets about everyone."   
Alaska nodded, "As long as I can follow my own traditions I'll be fine."   
Wash smiled, "If there's a tradition there's a story. I want to hear it."   
Alaska grinned, "Well it goes like this: before huntsmen and huntresses, schools and cities, kingdoms or civilizations there were only the Grimm and the warriors. One of these warriors was Ember Fire. She decided there would be a day when no Grimm could attack. At midnight the moon would turn white and in the day the sun would burn orange. The fire she lit protects all for one day and gives us a chance to recover. Its called Fire's Dawn. We celebrate a new year on Fire's Dawn and the tradition is to hold a flame to your heart at midnight so the spell protects you."   
York nodded slowly, "Wow, that sounds so much more productive than getting really drunk and having a killer hangover the next morning."   
Wash laughed, "And yet that's exactly what you plan on doing."   
York retorted, "Duh, it's tradition."   
"Well I think we should do both." Carolina suggested.   
And then it was agreed. They would all light an Emberfire candle and they would all get (a little) drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. she tells them vague things but leaves out semblance and aura etc.


	3. New Years pt1

Weiss walked into the re-decorated canteen in her huntress dress. Wash, York and 'Lina stared as she walked over.   
"Ugh, don't stare, it's rude."   
All three snapped out of it immediately. North and South joined them and South asked, "Are you even old enough to be here?" It was obvious neither recognised her.   
"Yes, South, I am."   
North choked on his drink, "Alaska?"   
"..."   
"I thought you would be older. How old are you?"   
"I'm 18."   
South spoke up, "If you're so young, why are you here? This is a place for soldiers. Soldiers who've seen war. You're too young to have seen war."   
Weiss glared daggers, "How dare you say that? No-one is 'too young' to see war. When I was four I watched someone assassinate my uncle. A bullet through his head. That was the first death of hundreds that I watched before I was ten. I've fought war because there was no-one else to fight it. At least I was lucky enough to be a huntress in training. Just because you grew up somewhere safe. Somewhere you could sleep knowing everything would still be there in the morning. Not everyone has that. When we went into the fight for Vale, my team were all still huntresses in training. Yang, Blake and I were 16. Ruby, our leader, was 14. We were lucky to all make it out alive. Most didn't. Less than 7,000,000 of 25,000,000 escaped the massacre in the city. I lost good friends that week. Where I come from its fight or die. I chose to fight by becoming a huntress and that's probably the only reason I'm alive right now."   
The whole room had gone silent. They had signed on for war, Alaska had grown up in it.   
C.T. muttered, "Well this just got depressing."   
.  
The room then went back to it's conversations, much to Weiss' relief.   
South looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."   
Alaska nodded, "It's fine. I over reacted. I'm just a little sad. Right up until I left an assassin was going after my friends. I came here by accident when she came after me and the Director gave me a place to stay. I can't go back."   
North looked up, "Why not? The war?"   
Weiss shook her head, "I can't create dimensional portals."   
Five pairs of eyes fixed themselves on her once again, "Will you all stop staring. It's rude."   
Wash was the first to break out of his stupor, "Sorry, it's just... dimension. You're from another dimension."   
Carolina smirked, "It actually makes sense. The planet no-one's heard of. The traditions, music and creatures."   
Alaska nodded, "Yup. Oh no, I sound like Ruby."   
York grinned, "I wanna know more about your planet, your world, your wars, everything."   
Alaska frowned, "Another day."   
.   
The party passes quickly with a few silly games. If any of their enemies saw this they wouldn't be able to tell they were freelancers. They were getting a little drunk.   
With the emptying of a bottle of bear came a game of spin-the-bottle.   
First it got Wash, who picked truth and ended up telling them his secret hobby was cooking.   
Then it got Alaska, who also picked truth, and was asked for her name. She happily told them it was Weiss Schnee.   
Then York, truth again, who admitted he had a crush on someone there. No names were used.   
Then Wyoming, he picked dare and had to yell proudly that he was a female chicken that laid eggs.   
Then it got Weiss again and she picked dare. She was asked to sing a song from her planet.   
She pulled out her scroll and flicked through until she had a song.   
.  
Mirror, tell me something,   
Tell me who's the loneliest of all? 

Mirror, tell me something,   
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?   
Fear of what's inside of me;   
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone? 

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?   
Save me from the things I see!   
I can keep it from the world,   
Why won't you let me hide from me? 

Mirror, mirror, tell me something,   
Who's the loneliest of all? 

I'm the loneliest of all.   
.  
They applauded. She smiled in spite of the sad tone of the song. She loved that song and with the current situation, it seemed appropriate.   
The game continued for almost an hour with some of the most outrageous dares and ridiculous truths. Did you know Florida was scared of spiders? Or that South was allergic to garlic? And four-seven-niner used to be scared of flying, would you believe it?   
Carolina kissed York on a dare, Wyoming ate a spoon-full of cinnamon and Maine had to play the knife game with his hand palm down. He was surprisingly good at it.   
Midnight approached.


	4. New Years pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the Emberfire thing.  
> sorry, short chapter.

Alaska lit the six candles. She, North, South, Wash, Carolina and York were all going to do the Emberfire ritual. At 30 seconds till midnight they raised them to their hearts and she begun.   
"In Emberfire we put our faith. We hope you guide and protect the spirits of the people we have lost and the people still in battle. That you'll let us spend a day to recover and put power into our weapons, our semblance, our aura, our spirit and give us strenght and corage for the year ahead. Now we spark our Fiery Dawn."   
They blew their candles out and the smoke formed ribbons in the shapes of trees.   
5...   
4...   
3...   
2...   
1...   
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!   
Everyone drank their wine, beer or champagne and cheered. Carolina and York kissed again and everyone laughed at that. Weiss was sad she wasn't doing this with her friends and family but being with her new friends was just as nice.   
Wyoming came and she explained the ritual. She also said that the prayer went out to everyone they knew lost in war, not only her friends. She sat on one of the benches and pulled out her scroll. She flicked through all of the photos and thought back to the memories they held.   
She then sent a song onto the mainframe and played 'I burn' for everyone to dance to. Everyone had chosen a song and it was her turn. York wanted to hear the songs she listened to anyway.   
.   
.   
.   
They stayed up way too late and were lucky to have the next day off. Only a week later they got a mission.


	5. Mission with South

Alaska was anxious. This was her biggest mission as a member of Freelancer and it didn't seem like it was going to go well, too many variables.   
They had to get in, get some data, and get out- easy.   
They had no idea about security or facility structure- hard.   
Myrtenaster was close at her side and she had a shotgun on her back.   
She was very anxious.   
.   
.   
.   
She and South entered through the back while Carolina and York used the front and North, Maine and Wash used the roof. They killed three guards and snuck in. No-one seemed to notice the intrusion.   
Then the door to their left flew open and two men (one with a rocket launcher, and one with a machine gun) stormed in. Both dove for cover and she saw that South was hit. A bullet flew into her shoulder and she felt her aura instantly respond to it as she skidded temporarily out of harms way. The man with the rocket launcher was loading and they were pinned. She had to do something.   
.  
She pulled out Myrtenaster and used an ice glyph to freeze both men. She then used fire to melt and evaporate the ice and both the men ran.   
.  
Turning back to South she saw the wound was a lot worse then she'd realised, "Alaska to Carolina, South is down, I'm getting her out of here and I'll meet you at the rendezvous."   
"Ok Alaska."   
She picked South up in a fireman's lift and jogged the half-mile to the cave/rendezvous. While waiting for the others she did her best to help with Souths injury.   
.  
Carolina and York arrived first, he was limping and leaning heavily on the teal Freelancer, before she set him down and begun to help South. York explained that they had also left when he was shot but they already knew Wash had the info.   
.  
The others arrived minutes later, North was obviously concerned for his twin while Wash and Maine's worry was less pronounced. 4-7-9er was enroute and they would be leaving soon.   
.  
No-one questioned her glyphs because no-one but the two guards saw it and, unknown to her, they were locked in a shuttle for being crazy and sent to an unregistered planet in the middle of no-where.


	6. Rescue the Idiots

The second time anyone on her team saw her glyphs was on a mission a few months later. She didn't want to hide them but she had to follow orders. She couldn't leave, she had no-where to go.   
Carolina, Connie, Maine, Wyoming and Wash had been captured. York, North, South and Florida were on another mission and, even though she was meant to be on a short break from duty, she was sent in to rescue her teammates. Not that she minded, of course.   
4-7-9er dropped her off and she made her way slowly onto the base. She could see the markers on the map signaling Carolina, Connie, Maine and Wyoming in a building to the north and Wash in the courtyard below. They were dragging him somewhere and she knew it wouldn't be anywhere nice.   
.  
She dropped down and shot the men dragging him. Before she could check on Wash's condition a mech entered the courtyard and she knew there was no way she could beat it without using her semblance. Whether Wash saw or not, she had to.   
Bending down on one knee she focused her energy into her summoning. She had perfected it in the years she had spent trapped in her house but it would still drain her. It came in for a killing strike but was blocked by the long, glowing sword, slicing the air from the glyph above her. In a few straining slashes the mech fell destroyed and any surrounding soldiers were moving away, not that there were many to begin with.   
.  
She lifted Wash up so he was leaning on her almost entirely and ventured into the compound containing her allies. They were obviously relieved by both the rescue and Wash's safety. She passed him over to Maine and stood guard while they re-armed themselves, they were all still in armor, before they left, 4-7-9er picking them up at the edge of the compound.   
.   
Once in the air and safe they checked on Wash who had a nasty concussion, "Hey 'laska," he slurred, "are you super hero 'cos I never seen a glowy blue sword flying before. You saw'to, right?"   
He'd seen!   
Wyoming frowned, "I think they hit Wash rather hard, chaps."   
Maine nodded and growled, "Concussion."   
Wash was already curling into Maine's side, "Shhh, m'tired."   
Carolina motioned for Maine to shake him awake again and Connie whispered, "Come on Wash, stay awake for just a few more minutes. You can't sleep, you know that."   
.   
.   
.   
No-one mentioned the sword again and, for a few more months, Alaska was in the clear.


	7. A virus will ruin everything.

Alaska lay on her back panting in an MOI hanger, concerned tones incoherent around her. Oh how badly the day had gone.

She had been on a mission with the whole team. The MOI had found a ship called the Dark Phoenix but it had been gutted. All the crew were dead and there was nothing on any of the computer systems. Everything had been wiped. They had also found traces of something the scientists were calling 'the virus'. It was made of nanoparticles that worked with a Hive Mind to collect and destroy information. The scientists traced it to it's source and then thoroughly decontaminated everyone who had entered the Dark Phoenix. 

They were then sent to find it. 

The Virus was on an Innie ship called 'Stellar Flare' and an in, out mission should have been easy. It wasn't.  
.  
.  
.  
"You will enter from two points. Team A, Agents Carolina, York, North, South and Alaska, will use a cargo bay on the top of the Stellar Flare. Team B, Agents Maine, Florida, Wyoming, Connecticut and Washington, will enter via a hanger bay on the underside of the ship. Both teams will use vents to evade detection and will converge in this room. It contains The Virus. Agent Washington will then activate an EMP and the teams will leave from an extraction point in level four. There is a high chance that they will find and attack you, vents or no, so be on alert and make sure Agent Washington reaches the target safely. "  
.  
.  
.  
Part one of the plan went perfectly. They got in undetected but that’s as far as her luck went. 

They were found long before they could reach the room with The Virus in it and then it became a huge firefight. They reconvened with team B minutes later and all rushed to the room.  
It seemed like they would get there right until Wash was shot. Even if he could've gotten up he wouldn't've had the strength to use the EMP safely, and they had been so close, the bullet had knocked him into the room.  
This was where she made her decision. When the insurrectionists realised what was happening they'd activated The Virus. It would kill them all.  
.  
Alaska didn't care about the secret, she cared about her friends. She wasn't going to lose anyone if she could help it and she could.

She pulled out Myrtenaster and spun it to Electricity before creating an arc that fried The Virus with an overload. The whole team stared in shock.  
She rolled her eyes, "We have to get out of here now."

They ran, they fought, she didn't hold back. Her guns were in their holsters and she was using glyphs and swordplay to take soldiers down. They were going to kill her for keeping this a secret. Of course, once thing stopped going wrong.  
479er called in and told them she couldn't make it to the extraction point, they would have to find their own way out. Glancing at the door she realised they didn't have long, the Innies were almost through.

She walked over to Carolina and gave the teal freelancer her scroll before addressing the team, "I'm still on 32% so I can get us out of here. Keep an eye on this. If it depletes completely I'll need medical help and you'll have to keep them occupied while I get us out. You'll need to stay close to me, inside the glyph on the floor."  
Carolina nodded before anyone could interject and she nelt down in the center of the room with them surrounding her. The black/purple glyph emenated from Myrtenaster and surrounded their feet. She could hear gunshots and conversation around her but she zoned them out and focused. The gravity dust was glowing and a flash and they were back on the MOI.

Alaska lay on her back panting in an MOI hanger, concerned tones incoherent around her. She knew she was completely depleted. Darkness consumed her.


	8. The big reveal pt1

South was worried. Wash had only woken up about an hour ago after passing out in the portal thing that brought them back to the MOI. Alaska was still out.  
None of them had expected the portal. When Ala said she could get them back they'd been skeptical but desperate. She'd knelt down and created a symbol on the floor that had risen up and once it passed over them they were back on the MOI. South wasn't the only one who'd felt sick after. 

Carolina was holding a small holo-pad with an empty bar on it and 0% flashing on it. Alaska was unconscious at her feet.  
Three days had passed since then and everyone wanted answers. The problem, only Ala had them.  
.  
.  
.  
Alaska felt horrible, her aura must've been completely depleted if she felt like this. She felt her aura beginning to kick in again, healing the wounds beneath the bandages on her ribs.  
Cracking her eyes open she saw most of her team were in the room along with her and Wash, who was on the other bed. He was the one who noticed she was awake.  
"Hey look, cough cough, she's awake." He sounded bad, gunshot wound to the chest does that. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Oh god, she sounded bad to, really bad. 

South exploded, "What's up?! You've been unconscious for days after pulling a Houdini to bring us back to the MOI and that weird static blast in The Virus room and, I'm guessing, the sword Wash saw and weird flashes I saw on that mission months ago. Why didn't you tell us? What's going on? Why are you glowing?" 

The last statement was shock rather than anger but it was a lot to explain. It also meant they were paying more attention than she'd realised. 

"I knew that sword was real, I knew it. Wait, why are you glowing?" 

Time for an explanation, in front of the entire team.  
"I'm glowing because my aura is actively healing me. It wasn't earlier because I'd depleted it on the mission bringing us back. I did that with my semblance, glyphs. Yes I also used my glyphs and dust to create the lightning and the flashed were ice and fire. The sword was summoning using my glyphs. I can summon anything I've defeated in a past fight. I didn't tell you because I was ordered not to by the Director, I don't know why." 

Carolina spoke up, "What is aura, and semblance?" 

"Aura is the manifestation of our souls, we can use it to create shields and heal injuries. Semblance is a power fueled by our aura. I have my glyphs, like everyone in my family, but other people have different abilities. My old leader, Ruby, had speed and my other teammates, Blake and Yang, had shadow clones and the ability to absorb energy to fight with respectively."  
.  
.  
.  
Most of the team filtered out but York remained, "Your phone, 'Laska."  
She sighed with relief before looking at it and realising her news headlines had been left open. From the look on York's face she realised he'd seen them.  
Oh god.  
.  
.  
.  
She was soon back to full aura and ready to fight.


	9. The Big Reveal pt2

I don't own.  
Sorry. This has taken much longer than expected.  
I made some teams up- many OCs.   
Agent Alaska:

York sauntered into his room with Carolina, Maine, North and South in tow. Alaska and Wash were still in the Med-Lab and Florida, Connie and Wyoming were training with some of the recruits.  
The door hissed shut and South sighed dramatically, "Ok York, we're here. Whaddya want?"  
Wordlessly, he pulled out his padd, the padd with all of Alaska's files copied onto them, and pressed play on the oldest article.

Two men popped up on the screen, one visibly older than the other who had green hair,  
" _Welcome back to the Vytal Festival Tournament live from the Amity Colosseum above Beacon Academy. We have had some spectacular 4 on 4 rounds and now it's time for 2 on 2. Stay tuned for today's fights RWBY vs FNKI..."_  
They then watched silently as the fight took place, only gasping at one point or another in shock. They recognised Alaska and found the other girl was Yang. It was impressive to say the least.

They watched a few more fights after that, commenting on the mix of melee and ranged weapons as well as skills and abilities. With a few taps York pulled up stats of fights along with who won what:  
Team:  
RWBY- ABRN  
CME- BLUE (Cream)  
JNPR- BRNZ  
SSSN- NDGO  
CFVY- CRME (Chrome)  
CRDL- ROGE (Rouge)  
FNKI- DRKE (Dark)  
PCAN- LITE (Light)  
AMBR- TANS (Amber)(Tans)  
AGAT – CNMN (Agate)(Cinnamon)  
Doubles:  
Emerald & Mercury - Coco & Yatsuhashi  
Penny & Ciel – Russel & Sky  
Yang & Weiss – Flynt & Neon  
Sun & Neptune – Arlo & Lizzette  
Pyrrah & Nora – Grey & Teal

The single fights were where everything went to hell. First Yang shot Mercury, a note on the side of the video pointing out that it was an illusion and that he was a criminal, almost like she knew they would end up watching it.  
Then the fight between Penny and Pyrrah.  
When Alaska said they'd lost many friends it hadn't really hit home as to how bad it was. Penny's death was a tragedy, a shocking one.

Then the screen went red and a voice started, a note labelling this voice as Cinder appeared.

 _"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are in reality nothing more than men. Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both._  
They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First, a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honour and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Not that I really care.  
Your kingdoms are at the brink of war, a small spark is all that’s necessary to set it off. Allow me to be that spark..." 

_The screen cut back to the arena. A huge bird was trying to smash through the protective barrier, Pyrrah was kneeling in the centre by Penny's body and almost everyone else was fleeing to safety._  
They watched as the huntsmen and huntresses gathered their weapons and prepared to help their city. It was wrenching.  
They watched the fights all across the city, flames burning brightly, screams piercing the air. 

The screen cut out, "It only gets worse from there,"  
They all whipped around not realising Alaska was in the room.  
"Trust me..."


	10. The Big Reveal pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write.

They watched the carnage in shock. Alaska had let them continue watching and they'd since seen the city burn, Alaska one of the many still fighting.  

After a while the camera focused on a brunette woman in a red dress and Alaska's growl of "Cinder" told them who she was.  

She was fighting Pyrrha and, impressive as the redhead was, Cinder was stronger. 

Also, a dragon! 

They could see Alaska and a girl in red at the bottom of the tower, then the girl in red running up the tower. 

She reached the top in time to watch her friend die. 

Everything on the screen went white. 

The video finished and the screen flicked to a list of articles set in two columns. 

"Ok, we're done." Alaska demanded. 

"What?" South exploded, "But, all these articles? What are they about? Why..." 

"Because you don't need to know about these deaths. They aren't a significant historical event. I was just tracking the progress of my friends and who was still alive." 

The room fell silent as she left. York pulled the files back up again and they filled the room. On the left were news articles about deaths and on the right were articles following a group calling themselves RNJR and a force moving underground.  

North began to scroll through the names of the dead. A few of them were highlighted: 

**_ Taiyang Xao Long.  _ **

**_Qrow Branworth._ **

**_Yang Xao Long._ **

**_Blake Belladonna._ **

**_Fox Alastair._ **

**_Flynt Coal._ **

**_Neon Katt._ **

**_Cardin Winchester._ **

**_Sage Ayana._ **

**_Scarlett David._ **

**_Winter Schnee.  _ **

"Jesus," York muttered, "There are so many names. These will have been her friends. Her teammates. Her family." 

North closed the list, "I see why she didn't want us to see." 

"Pull up the other list, the one on RNJR and an underground force." 

"South," North started, "I don't think we should..." 

"Ala said they were alive, right? " 

He nodded and pulled up the files.  

The first was a series of news clippings following the group calling themselves RNJR but it had few details. All the clippings showed was the direction the team was going and that they were skilled fighters who saved village after village. 

The second was a section of written communications between Alaska and a woman named Coco Adel. They detailed the plans of a fighting force ready to snap into action when the time was right. There were also plans to get Alaska out of the mansion she was trapped in but it appeared she was sent to their dimension before it could happen. 

They hoped RNJR and this Coco could save Alaska's planet. They really hoped.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

Alaska and the team fought better after telling each other the truths about their lives. They left the project when it burnt with the whole team alive and untouched. There were no A.I. issues, nothing wrong. 

They moved from place to place, met the Reds and Blues, crashed on Chorus, won the war and returned to earth and through all of this one question remained on all their lips: 

Had Remnant survived? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
